


Like Sunshine

by writingissues



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Morgiana he was like sunshine. AliMor drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my good friend Lulu2222 She is a HUGE Alibaba x Morgiana fan from Magi. 3 as well as I am, so I wrote this for her as a (late) birthday present!
> 
> (c) Shinobu Ohtaka

He was like sunshine.

Bright and lively, able to bring people to him and have fun. It was something Morgiana wasn't able to really understood or had experienced in her life, but the moment he reached out his hand that day, it was like feeling the sunshine of home on her skin. Warm and bright, something she wanted to protect and encourage, being his strength and having him reach those goals for his people and make him realize what he did and could do.

For a moment Morgiana felt her chest tighten as she thought these words, watching him train with one of the eight generals Sinbad assigned to him. Her eyes, no matter what, couldn't leave him as she watched from one of the balconies. It was a force that had her study Alibaba, watching his every move and hoping, somewhere deep inside he would notice and understand the feelings she was trying to get across.

"Mor!" a voice yelled suddenly, startling her as she shook out of her thoughts and saw that he had notice her, a grin wide on his face that was slightly beaten up as he waved, without a care in the world. She hesitated slightly before returning the wave, her lips turning up slightly and then her cheeks puffing out slightly when she heard him yell to jump down to show her strength to his teacher.

It didn't annoy her though as she moved onto the banister. Any praise he gave her, all genuine too, she would do anything to please him.

For who was she to ignore the sun's warmth when given to her so freely?


End file.
